Love You More
by Renny Sance
Summary: This story is based on the song Love You More by JLS. Slightly AU. Klaine. Blaine's POV.
1. Day 1 I first laid my eyes on you

This is my first fanfic so don't mind if it is poorly written. This story is based on a song called Love You More by JLS. It is purely Klaine loving. It is only from Blaine's point of view and is probably going to be separated by days as more chapters come. It is slightly AU.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV:<p>

Day 1-

It was time for an impromptu performance in the choir room. I decided to sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry since it was my absolute favourite song.  
>As I started to sing I saw a boy who looked around my age in front of me.<br>He didn't look like he belonged to Dalton. His black outfit and red tie was an okay attempt to fit in this school attire.  
>But clearly he was a spy.<p>

While I sang Teenage Dream I noticed he had eyes like the colour of the ocean.  
>I nearly got lost in those deep eyes.<br>I continued on with the song.  
>His skin had a pale complexion.<br>It looked soft, I really wanted to touch it.  
>His hair seemed like it had a lot of hairspray.(I am such a hypocrite I use tons of hair gel)<br>It looked silky, and smooth. It was really hard to resist the urge to stroke his hair. He had a slender body from what I could see. All I knew was that he was beautiful.

I ended the song.  
>He seemed pretty happy with it from the way his smile reached his eyes and the intensity of his clapping.<p>

I was hesisant to approach him.  
>My delaying made my chance to speak to him gone as my fellow schoolmates engulfed me with pats on the back for my performance.<br>When the crowd around me finally diminished, he was already walking away.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I'm probably going to continue it even if I don't get reviews. But please review if you want to voice your opinion on it.<p> 


	2. Day 2 I can't help but think of you

Next chapter sorry that it took a while to upload my fanfiction account was messing with me

* * *

><p>Day 2-<p>

My friends, especially Wes and David, could tell something was bothering me.

I nonchalantly told them that I just had a lot of exams to study for.

I couldn't stop regretting that I didn't say anything to the beautiful boy I saw yesterday.

I made up different scenarios on what I should have said to him in my head.

Like, "Hi, you appeared to enjoy my performance a bit too much", no that seems too cocky.

Or maybe "I haven't seen you before", no it will make it look like I know that he is a spy.

maybe I should have said "hello, how was the group's performance?" this appeared to be the best option.

I didn't realize that I was saying what I thought aloud until it was too late.

Wes and David told me that they had heard everything and that they knew who I was talking about.

They suggested that I should have said "You have the most amazing eyes",

"Your skin looks soft, can I touch it?" "Want to see my room since you look new here?"

(Why do I even deal with them?)

No matter how hard I tried, the boy who I saw just once was constantly on my mind.

I needed to see him again.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to :)<p> 


	3. Day 3 was the same as day two

the next chapter. sorry for making any readers who are still viewing this story wait so long. i finished my exams recently and then i had writer's block -_- no more rambling from me, on with the story

* * *

><p>Day 3-<p>

I was in major need for coffee.

I couldn't sleep well last night with the boy on my mind.

I went to the closest coffee shop I could find with Wes and David. It was a quaint little shop with a very homey feeling to it.

I ordered a medium drip while my friends ordered cappuccinos with about ten packets of sugar. (No wonder they're so hyperactive)

We took a table which had very cushiony seats.

I was starting to drift off to sleep when the bell from the front door rung.

I looked up and saw the boy. I had to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming due to the fact that I was not in the right state of mind because of the lack of sleep.

The boy was alone and was wearing a tight purple shirt with black skinny jeans. I couldn't help but stare.

He went to the counter to order from what I could hear he got a grande non fat mocha.

The boy looked around to see where he should sit. There was no space left. My friends noticed it too but I was too much in a trance to offer him to sit with us. Luckily, David did what I should have done.

I saw that the boy was coming closer to us and ended up sitting beside me. It took me a moment to realize that he was right next to me. I quickly changed back to dapper mode before he noticed that I was staring at him.

I noticed that he seemed uncomfortable sitting with us. He probably recognized our Dalton uniforms.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" I said. "Actually, you have" he said. "I was watching your performance of Teenage Dream at your school," the boy said. "You mean spying," Wes said.

He was blushing. I found it very endearing, the way his pale skin contrasted with the faint pink. I quickly cut in to the conversation before he got more embarrassed than he already was.

"Don't worry about it, glee clubs spy on each other all the time." I said. "My name is Blaine Anderson, by the way." I said. "Kurt Hummel," he said. "Ahem," said Wes and David. "Oh yeah, sorry, these are my friends, Wes and David," I said.

_Kurt Hummel_, what a lovely name. _Kurt Anderson-Hummel_, much better. I thought.

"Blaine, Blainnnnnne, are you there?" David said. "Sorry, what, did you say something?" I said. "Daydreaming about someone?" David said with a slight smirk on his face. "Was there something you wanted to tell me, David?" I said, giving him my best glare. "Nope, nothing, you just looked like you weren't really here," David replied.

"So, Kurt, did you like our performance?" I said, trying to change the subject. "More like his performance," Wes interrupted. "Uh, it was really amazing to be honest, all of you guys sounded really together. You people are going to be some tough competition."

"What glee club do you sing with?" I said. "New Directions," Kurt replied. Suddenly, Wes spit out his coffee. It landed on David's blazer and some was dripping down Wes' neck down to his collar. "Sorry about that, I thought you said something else." Wes said. "Ugh, now both of our blazers are ruined and school is going to start in about fifteen minutes," David irritatingly said. "Come on lets go to the washroom to clean up, leave these two lovebirds alone," David said.

I could feel my face heating up and by the way Kurt's face was turning red he also heard what David said before he left to go to the washroom.

After an extremely long awkward silence, Kurt asked, "Why do they think there is something going on between us?" I said, "We have only met each other twice, the first time didn't really count since we didn't talk." "Maybe it's because Ithinkyou'repretty?" I said. _Real mature Blaine_.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said at the end?" Kurt replied. "Can I have your number?" I quickly said avoiding the question. "Sure." Kurt answered.

When I asked him for his number he seemed pretty shocked. I hope I wasn't too forward. "Why are you so surprised Kurt?" I asked. "No one has ever asked for my number in that manner, well except for my friends," Kurt said. Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What? But, you're so beautiful."

Luckily, David and Wes came back to save me from my blurt out, unintentionally though. "Sorry Kurt, we have to head back to school, I'm sure that you have to do the same," said Wes. "Ok, bye, it was nice to meet you guys." "Talk to you later, Blaine."

I swear he winked at me. Or maybe I just made it up.

Text to Blaine from Kurt:

_I think you're pretty too. ;)_

I definitely wouldn't be concentrating in any of my classes today.

* * *

><p>oh hai there you finished the longest chapter so far. I'm probably going to have more writer's block so if you have any ideas please message me or put any ideas in the review section. the ideas should be based around the song Love You More by JLS. but you don't have to. review this chapter if you feel the need to :)<p> 


	4. Day 4 I fell in love with you

Hello, to anyone who still reads this fanfiction or managed to get to this chapter. Sorry for not updating for almost a year. I was too busy. My writing might be a little awkward. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Day 4-<p>

Just the thought of Kurt makes me go crazy.

I barely know him yet it feels like I'm falling in love. I hope he is too.

Kurt and I text all the time. It's like we both can't stop. We talk about everything. I learned that he is getting bullied at school for his sexuality. I can't believe someone would hurt such a beautiful person.

Text from Blaine to Kurt:

_Do you want to go see a movie? X_

Was the "X" too much, I hope not.

Text from Kurt to Blaine:

_Sure, sounds great. ;)_

He put a wink what does that mean?

I'm looking too much into a text, aren't I?

Text from Blaine to Kurt:

_Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7 p.m._

That was too enthusiastic wasn't it?

Awesome? Real smooth Blaine.

Text from Kurt to Blaine:

_Can't wait to see you :)_

It is now 5 p.m. and that means I have only about an hour to dress up nicely. What am I even going to wear? I've been too accustomed to my Dalton uniform that I have no sense of style. I know that Kurt has high standards from what he wears. He looks so amazing in his clothes. Compared to me I look terrible. I am currently having a bad hair day, my unruly curly hair is not going down with my excessive amount of gel. I guess I will have to settle with not gelling my hair down or else my hair with look weird with random curls of hair sticking out. Let's see what should I wear? All I have are bowties, plaid shirts, and jeans. I guess that will do. It is now 6 p.m. and I am wearing a white bowtie, black and white plaid shirt, and blue jeans with extremely wild curly hair.

It is now time to leave. It takes about an hour to get to Kurt's place.

I am now internally freaking out in my car, I am so worried that Kurt won't like how I look and then he won't want to hang with me. I am almost at Kurt's place and my palms are really sweaty and gross. I have to stop worrying so much.

I am finally at Kurt's house. I am currently in front of the door. I really need to calm down. I knock on his door and Kurt opens it.

He looks so amazing in his white sweater, black vest and blue skinny jeans. I was checking him out too much that I almost forgot to compliment him. "You look amazing," I said. Kurt blushed. "So do you, Blaine."

"Let's go now, shall we?" I said. Kurt nodded. I quickly opened his side of the door of my car, before I went to the driver's seat. I pretended not to notice that his cheeks were turning slightly pink from my gesture.

The drive to the movie theatre was anything but awkward. I had my favourite musical songs on a CD and we sang them all the way there, if not a little off tune.

We arrived shortly at the movie theatre. The only movie that looked remotely interesting was a rom/com.

I bought some popcorn for both of us to share.

We walked to our seats hand in hand, ignoring the glares of some people. The movie had already started, we sat down and tried to get comfortable.

Halfway through the movie, I put my arms around his shoulder, at first he tensed but relaxed afterwards. He fit perfectly, like we were meant for each other.

For the rest of the movie, I couldn't help but look at Kurt when he was watching the screen, he had such adorable facial expressions whenever something major happened in the movie. I was too busy staring at him that I didn't realize that he had turned to face me. His soft blue eyes met mine and we both leant forward and kissed each other on the lips. When our lips touched, it felt like our surroundings disappeared and it was just him and I. It was at that moment that I realized that it wasn't possible to love anyone else more than I loved Kurt.

* * *

><p>reviews, comments, suggestions?<p> 


End file.
